


How Can I?

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Dry Humping, M/M, its sin time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's really horny, and what better way to fix it than get Mikey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> my friend joey bribed me

Gerard didn't know how or why he was so horny right now. Honest. He wasn't letting his thoughts go places, he wasn't actually doing anything, he wasn't watching anything. Boners just happened sometimes, literally. But this was ridiculous, it'd been almost twenty minutes, and it wouldn't fucking go away.

So that's what brought Gee to where he was now, in a bathroom, trying to jack off real quick before they had to get on stage. He'd heard someone shout there was about ten minutes left, and he was having a few thoughts that ten minutes wouldn't cut it for his stupid dick. He could probably deal with it on stage, it's not like he hadn't been hard on stage before, but that didn't mean it would be the most comfortable thing to happen. He whined a little to himself, staring down at his erection angrily, squeezing it tightly in his hand, moaning loudly and shivering a little. No way in hell he was going to deal with that. And if Mikey fucking saw him hard on stage--.. Gerard didn't want to think about Mikey's teasing ways of existance, it wasn't making him any softer. But Mikey could... Gerard tilted his head to the side in thought, letting go of himself. He could always just get Mikey to jerk him off real quick, because Mikey somehow had fucking magic powers that could practically make Gerard cum on demand. Well, not literally, but that'd be nice right now, actually.

Gerard huffed a little, shoving his erection back into his boxers and zipping up his jeans, trying to ignore the discomfort of his straining erection. Stupid boners.

Gerard left the bathroom with that, hoping his boner wasn't obvious as he looked around the nearby area to hopefully find Mikey. There weren't many places he could be, anyways. He sighed, reluctantly starting to walk around to find his brother.

He could of started crying when he saw Mikey leaning against the wall, talking to Ray. He rushed over to Mikey, tugging his arm insistently and whining at him.

Mikey rolled his eyes, turning to look at Gerard, and he rolled his eyes again just by seeing the desperate look on his brother's face, not catching on immediately.

"/Mikey,/" Gerard whined out, tugging on his arm to try and pull him away. Where to, he didn't know, but he knew he didn't have much time to get himself off if they wanted to be on stage on time.

Mikey just followed Gerard, sighing. "Gee, what do you /want?/" He wasn't angry, just annoyed.

"I'm fucking horny as shit!" Gee shrieked, pulling Mikey into a dressing room and shutting the door. "It won't go away!"

Oh. Mikey smirked, letting his eyes trail down to Gerard's crotch, bringing his hand down to cup the aching bulge, causing Gerard to shiver and start rutting against Mikey's hand, soft moans slipping from his lips.

"Aw, Gee.. You know we don't have time.."

Gerard just whined, pawing at Mikey's arm and staring at him helplessly. "Please.. Just-.. Anything, please, something..?"

Mikey couldn't say no to that, and Gerard looked pretty damn desperate. But really, what could they do? He thought for a moment, smirking to himself as he thought of a few things. 'Anything'? Hm.

Mikey gently squeezed Gerard's bulge gently before pulling his hand back, and tugging Gerard's hips up to his own. "Get yourself off on me. You did say /anything./"

Gerard whined, but he did say anything, so he couldn't complain. He sighed over dramatically, starting to slowly rut against Mikey, closing his eyes, whining and moaning. He didn't know how much time they had left, but he wanted to appreciate what he had right now. He held onto Mikey tightly, moaning loudly as he moved himself faster, not even noticing Mikey was starting to get hard from it.

But Mikey wasn't interested in getting himself off, he'd be fine, and besides, he could just.. Probably rut against his bass if he got that desperate. Oh well, that was to deal with later.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Gerard whine again, much louder this time, his movements fast but starting to stutter.

"M-Mikey! I'm so fucking close," Gee moaned out, holding Mikey tighter, thanking whatever there was that he could finally get off.

Mikey grinned, pushing Gerard off him and ignoring his shrieks and whines of desperation, dropping to his knees in front of Gee. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, moaning softly when he saw Gerard wasn't wearing boxers. He leaned in immediately, grabbing the base of Gee's cock, starting to gently nip and lick at the head as he held it in place.

Gerard moaned much louder with this, already starting to pant as Mikey began taking the head in and sucking roughly, doing whatever he could to not let his hips jerk or move.

They both heard a shout for them having to get their asses on stage, but Mikey ignored this, pushing himself forward to deepthroat Gerard, swallowing around him, reaching up to grab his hips, trying to tell him to just fuck his mouth.

Gerard caught onto this, and was very glad to comply, grabbing onto Mikey's hair tightly, moaning loudly as he began thrusting into Mikey's mouth, shivering almost violently. He couldn't take much more. A few more stuttering thrusts and hair pulls, and Gerard was yelling ouy in bliss and releasing into Mikey's mouth.

Mikey moaned softly, swallowing what he could as he began pulling back, wiping his mouth clean from what he couldn't. He smirked up at his mess of a brother, standing himself up and pulling Gee's jeans up, buttoning them for him.

Gerard was just so tired now, and a part of him was still horny, but his body was perfectly sated.

"C'mon now, Gee, show time."

Gerard was pretty sure he could of survived better with the boner now. But hey, he get off.


End file.
